A l'avance
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Bella reçoit les livres de Twilight avant d'emménager à Forks. Ce qu'elle prend pour une farce se révèle être un avertissement. Choisira-t-elle de vivre ce qu'elle a lu ou voudra-t-elle s'affranchir d'un avenir tout tracé?
1. Chapitre 1

**« A l'avance »**

* * *

_C'est un thème récurrent des fics Twilight, Bella reçoit les livres avant de rencontrer les Cullen. J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce thème, voici ma version. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle ne ressemble à aucune autre -)_

_C'est encore une mini fic, je me suis donnée comme règle qu'OS qui dépasse les 10 pages Word méritent d'être une mini fic, ça veut dire que j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps !_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Depuis que j'avais décidé d'emménager avec mon père, ma vie était chamboulée. Le lendemain même j'avais reçu par la poste un colis contenant quatre gros livres, une saga. En lisant la quatrième de couverture j'avais ri en voyant mon nom, j'avais appelé ma mère pendant sa pause déjeuner pour la remercier. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour m'offrir un cadeau aussi original et personnalisé. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces gens qui écrivaient sur votre vie et en faisait un grand récit. Ma mère avait nié et m'avait même prise pour une folle, c'était le monde à l'envers.

J'avais commencé à lire, cela parlait de mon arrivée à Forks qui allait déclencher toute une série d'évènements incroyables et surnaturels. J'avais ri en découvrant mon père aussi bien décrit, tremblé quand je rencontrais Edward, soupiré quand je lui avais dit je t'aime. J'étais si prise dans cette lecture que j'en oubliais de diner et de dormir. Au petit matin, je refermais le dernier volume avec regret. Quelle imagination avait eu cet auteur. Les couvertures des livres ne portaient pas de nom et n'étaient pas illustrées, rien pour m'aider à identifier qui avait eu tant de talent pour écrire sur moi.

Une semaine plus tard, je débarquais à Forks. Mon père me parla peu mais les quelques mots qu'il eut furent exactement ceux décrit dans le premier roman. C'était déjà insensé que l'auteur ait su avec autant d'exactitude décrire la maison paternel ou même la fameuse Chevrolet, mais qu'en plus chaque mot qui me fut adressé par la suite furent ceux déjà écrits était juste extraordinaire.

Le jour de la rentrée se passa comme décrit dans les livres, je commençai à avoir un peu peur. En avançant vers la cafétéria, mon corps tremblait légèrement. Je me stoppai à la porte, anxieuse. Je mourrais d'envie de voir le vrai Edward mais j'avais aussi très peur. Tout était trop énorme, cinq vampires allaient entrer dans cette petite salle, ils seraient tous plus beaux que n'importe qui, ils allaient changer ma vie à jamais. C'était juste trop à gérer. Et si Edward ne m'aimait pas ? Et si moi je ne l'aimais pas autant que dans ces livres ? Edward était la raison de ces romans, tout tournait sur l'amour que lui portait la Bella de la saga. Et si c'était lui qui m'avait écrit ces romans et me les avaient envoyés ? Puisqu'Alice pouvait voir le futur, c'était plausible. Sauf que ça ne me plaisait pas du tout d'être manipulée. Ma peur se dissipa tandis que je bouillais de rage.

J'entrais dans la cafétéria, Jessica me fit un signe et je m'assis à sa droite. Mon regard resta rivé à mon assiette, je ne voulais pas les voir ni en entendre parler. Je savais déjà tous d'eux, si seulement ils existaient. Soudain, ma voisine soupira et ses mots confirmèrent mes craintes, le destin n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser déjouer son cours.

« Il est trop beau… Bella, regarde ! »

« Non merci. »

Jessica retint son souffle puis laissa tomber mais murmura tout bas « trop bizarre cette fille ». Je m'en fichais de son opinion sur moi, j'avais lu à travers les lignes et dans les romans qu'elle était fausse et me jalouserait jusqu'au bout. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une amie comme ça. Angela m'interpella et pour elle, je daignais relever mon nez de mon assiette.

« Ça te dit que je te fasse visiter Forks après les cours ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'i voir ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Tout a une histoire et puis tu as besoin de repères. C'est une petite ville qui recèle de quelques trésors. Je te montrerai aussi les coins à éviter. »

« Ok merci Angela. »

« Tu vas lui montrer l'entrée du manoir Cullen ? » s'interposa Jessica.

« On verra, lui répondit Angela. On ne passera pas forcément devant. »

J'en profitai pour m'éclipser vers les toilettes, toujours en ignorant la table des Cullen. J'attirais aussi les regards et ça m'énervait ! Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à dévisager la nouvelle ?! Je regrettais vraiment l'anonymat dans mon ancien lycée. Si tout continuait dans le sens des livres, j'allais devoir faire face à la drague de trois garçons (en dehors d'Edward même si il n'avait pas dragué la Bella de la saga, il l'avait séduite malgré lui…). Eric, Mike et Tyler… je les avais évités mais en biologie je serai notamment avec Mike, le plus insistant. J'avais deux bonnes raisons donc de sécher ce cours. Je me rendis au secrétariat et Mme Cope se leva aussitôt pour m'accueillir.

« Tout va bien Isabella ? »

« Oui enfin non. Je n'ai pas fait attention ce matin mais en fait je ne veux pas suivre le cours de biologie. »

« Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? C'est pourtant le même cours qui tu suivais dans ton précédent lycée. »

« Oui euh… c'est en fait un terme très générique là-bas, je faisais partie d'un groupe de chimie. »

« Très bien, je vais t'arranger ça. Je vais mettre un mémo pour que tu ne sois pas pénalisée pour le cours que tu manques actuellement… »

Elle marmonna quelques mots inaudibles et j'attendis avec impatience qu'elle ait fini. Je voulais m'éloigner le plus loin possible des lieux cités dans le roman.

« Voilà, rends-toi en salle B231 et Mme Huster te recevra sans problème. »

* * *

_Votre verdict? Voulez-vous lire la suite?_


	2. Chapitre 2

A l'avance – Chapitre 2

* * *

Je courus à la salle et quand j'entrai après avoir frappé, je perçus un cri strident qui aurait voulu être discret. Malgré moi je tournai la tête et découvris le fameux lutin du livre, Alice Cullen, assise à côté du seul siège de libre dans la classe. Mme Huster me donna un livre et me pressa de m'asseoir. A peine avais-je sorti un classeur, un petit mot atterrit sur mon bureau.

_- Je vais t'aider à rattraper le niveau, tous les jours après les cours ? Alice -_

« Alors ? » me souffla-t-elle deux secondes plus tard.

J'haussai les épaules et ne la regardai pas.

« Je suis bonne élève, je peux t'aider ! » me dit le mot suivant.

Dans la saga, elle et l'autre Bella étaient comme des sœurs et Alice l'avait pressenti très tôt. Je la vexai sans doute en l'ignorant ainsi, ça n'était pas mon intention. C'était trop pour moi, je n'étais pas la même Bella, je ne serai jamais comme celle des romans. Je savais, si tout était vrai, que les vampires existaient, que le grand amour existait, que le danger existait, que la mort me guettait. De savoir tout cela était effrayant, si tout était vrai, je ne voulais rien de tout cela. J'avais adoré lire cette vie mais la vivre était autre chose, c'était plus terrifiant.

Alice n'insista plus, avait-elle vu que je n'aurais pas changé d'avis ? Au moins, elle avait eu un avant gout de détermination, les séances de « Barbie Bella » n'arriveraient jamais.

A la fin du cours, elle me regarda comme un petit chat en mal de caresses, pas question de céder. De la voir tenter de m'amadouer me rendis encore plus déterminée à éviter la famille Cullen.

Plus tard, Angela me fit tout visiter en moins d'une heure, je l'avais écouté distraitement. J'étais un peu triste de ne pas avoir vu Edward au détour d'un couloir, malgré moi, je mourrais d'envie de découvrir cet adonis.

« Ton père ne vient jamais le dimanche au Temple, est-ce que toi tu viendras ? » me demanda Angela doucement.

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans son ton, elle était juste curieuse.

« Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, en quoi ça consiste ? »

« Quelques prières et des chants, mon père fait un sermon… Il est très ouvert et moderne, il a déjà aidé beaucoup de jeunes. Si tu as besoin, tu peux te confier à lui. »

J'eus un sourire en pensant à la réaction du pasteur Webster si je lui disais que des vampires vivaient dans sa ville.

« Je suis le genre de fille à qui rien n'arrive. » lui répondis-je.

En rentrant, Charlie était déjà devant sa télé et un match de baseball. Il me questionna sur la journée et je lui répondis ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre puis je me réfugiai dans la cuisine.

J'avais tellement de questions, de craintes et d'appréhension. Je venais de changer l'histoire mais j'ignorais en quoi encore. Edward n'avait pas eu envie de me tuer, il n'était du coup pas parti mais ça n'était que partie remise, si je décidai de rester à Forks, je le croiserai. Le téléphone sonna, je laissai mon père décrocher. Je l'entendis répondre puis il vint me rejoindre.

« C'était Alice Cullen. Elle m'a dit que tu semblais souffrante aujourd'hui en cours. »

« Non ! m'exclamai-je pour rassurer mon père. Je suis timide tu me connais. Elle a voulu me parler en cours mais la prof avait les yeux rivés sur moi, je ne pouvais pas parler. »

« C'est très bien Bella, je savais que tu étais studieuse mais tu dois aussi t'ouvrir aux gens. Les Cullen sont une famille très bien. »

« Vraiment ? » ironisai-je.

« Je connais surtout Carlisle mais les enfants n'ont jamais posé problème. N'écoute pas les racontars sur eux. »

J'avais envie de lui hurler qu'ils étaient des vampires et qu'ils allaient m'ôter à lui mais je me retins.

« Alice nous a invité à diner chez eux ce soir, on part dans deux heures. »Quelle pot de colle cette fille ? Et quoi ? J'allais débarquer avec Charlie, eux feraient semblant de manger tandis qu'Edward serrerait fort la table à manger pour ne pas me sauter dessus ? Non merci !

« Tu ne retournes pas travailler ? » tentai-je.

« Cela ne nous fera pas de mal de sortir de cette maison, tu as besoin de rencontrer des gens et comme ça tu n'as pas le diner à préparer. » me dit mon père sur un ton presque autoritaire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par ce foutu destin ou bien les Parques ou qui que ce soit qui s'amusait à mes dépends.

« Papa, j'ai quelque chose à te confier. » lui dis-je quelques minutes plus tard en lui tendant le premier tome de la saga.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est. »

« Maman a cru que j'étais folle mais je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai pas écrit ce livre et pourtant tout est dedans : ma vie, mon présent et mon futur. »

« Je ne comprends rien Bells ! » s'impatienta Charlie.

« Ne panique pas… ce livre et trois autres forment une saga des deux prochaines années de ma vie. »

« Et alors ? Tu meurs à la fin ? » plaisanta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« En quelque sorte. »

* * *

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont rédigé un commentaire, merci pour votre accueil!_


	3. Chapitre 3

A l'avance – Chapitre 3

« Explique-toi. » s'inquiéta Charlie.

« Dans ce livre je tombe amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. »

« C'est lequel ? »

« Le seul célibataire de la famille, celui qui est un peu roux je crois. Bref, les Cullen sont des vampires. »

Il écarquilla ses yeux, puis ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Allait-il se moquer de moi?

« Quelles sont les particularités des Cullen dans ton bouquin ? »

« La peau pâle et glacée, les yeux dorés virant au noir quand ils sont affamés. Très beaux et riches. Ils vivent dans une grande villa en plein cœur de la foret, les cinq plus jeunes jouent les enfants adoptifs de Carlisle et Esmé.» débitai-je.

« Tu les as déjà rencontrés ? »

« Non, je les ai évités, j'ai quand même été en classe avec Alice. Elle a tenté de me parler mais j'ai eu la frousse. »

« C'est… hum… très romancé ? » toussota mon père.

« C'est très prude, comme Edward et moi apparemment. Il n'y rien de très intime. » lâchai-je.

« Ok, je vais le lire. »

Je restai à ses côtés tandis qu'il entamait le premier tome. Je me doutais que mon père n'aurait pas la patience de tout lire et que très vite il allait me demander comment tout cela allait se terminer.

Après une heure de lecture rapide et en diagonale, il referma le premier tome. Il avait lâché des « oh » et des « ah » et « c'est pas possible » au fil des pages, je commençai à me dire qu'il allait me croire...

« C'est des conneries ! »

« Papa ! Je te jure que tout le début s'est déroulé comme dans le livre, les descriptions de notre famille sont toutes exactes. »

« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Renée qui t'a fait une farce ? »

« Comment aurait-elle su pour les Cullen ? »

« Bells… j'en sais rien, ça me paraît énorme. »

« Je sais et c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas allée en biologie, j'ai changé mon cours pour ne pas être avec Edward. »

« Il aurait pu te tuer… » dit-il en blêmissant.

« Je n'en sais rien, pas d'après le livre. »

« Il faut qu'on en ait le cœur net ! »

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Tu as peur et je le comprends mais on doit savoir. »

« Je n'ai pas que peur ! Je sais ce que l'avenir me réserve et très sincèrement je ne suis pas sûre d'en vouloir. »

« Ok, je comprends. Comment ça se termine ? »

« Je meurs après avoir accouché d'un bébé mi humain mi vampire et Edward me transforme. Ensuite c'est un conte de fées, à quelques détails près. »

« Tu deviens un vampire aussi ? »

« Oui mais un bon vampire, comme eux, et je peux rester avec toi sans t'attaquer, tu connaitras ta petite fille. » expliquai-je, agacée par moi-même de parler de cette Bella comme si c'était moi.

« Ça n'est pas du tout cette vie que j'avais imaginé pour toi, tu aurais du faire des études et devenir quelqu'un. »

« Rien n'est encore décidé papa, je peux encore faire ce que je veux. Je crois que le but de ces livres est de me mettre en garde. »

« Je vais y aller seul ce soir et tâter le terrain. » décida malgré tout Charlie.

Le téléphone sonna et je dus décrocher car mon père faisait les cent pas dans le petit salon.

« Allo ? »

« Bella, c'est Esmé, la mère d'Alice. »

Ils n'allaient pas me laisser une chance de m'échapper apparemment.

« Bonsoir. »

« Alice est sous la douche mais elle m'a demandé d'appeler pour te dire d'apporter ton classeur de chimie, elle propose de t'aider ce soir. »

« Euh… »

Elle était très forte, comme dans le livre, c'était impossible de dire non à Esmé Cullen.

« A ce soir, nous avons tous hâte de te rencontrer enfin. »

Elle raccrocha et mon père qui avait suivi depuis la cuisine la fin de notre échange, me regarda gêné.

« Tu as tous les autres pour te protéger d'Edward en cas de pépin… » tenta-t-il de me persuader.

« Je ne veux pas y aller ! Dans le livre, Bella a le coup de foudre pour Edward, elle sait très tôt qu'elle n'aimera que lui ! »

« Arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne. »

« Si je le vois je suis foutue, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier et avancer dans la vie. »

« Tu en fais trop. Moi je l'ai déjà rencontré, il fait presque peur. »

Il se remit à arpenter la pièce, me donnant le tournis. Il était bien décidé à découvrir le secret des Cullen.

« Tu avais des soupçons sur eux ? »

« Pas des soupçons, des questions. Billy et sa tribu ne veulent plus aller à l'hôpital depuis que Carlisle y travaille et les jeunes ont interdiction de quitter seuls la réserve. Les Cullen sont à part, trop beaux pour être vrais sans doute. »

« Ça tu peux le dire. »

« Tu es contre cette histoire d'amour ? »

« Papa ! »

« Je dis juste que tu risques de regretter de ne pas l'avoir connu cet Edward, un jour ou l'autre. Si tu veux on y va et on met les choses au clair avec lui : 1, tu n'iras jamais jouer au baseball avec eux, 2, il te laisse aller à l'université avant de te mettre enceinte, je veux dire… bon je me doute que si vous êtes amoureux vous voudrez devenir intimes mais puisqu'on sait que c'est possible pour vous d'avoir un bébé, alors attendez un peu… »

« Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! » m'offusquai-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me vends à eux ! A lui ! » criai-je.

« Bells, calme-toi. »

« Je n'ai que dix-sept ans… je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain, je ne connais rien… »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Tu ne peux pas retourner avec ta mère, elle voyage. »

« Phil et elle vont s'installer à Jacksonville dans deux mois. »

« Bells, si c'est ton destin et si c'est comme dans les films, plus tu essayeras de le fuir, plus tu accumuleras les obstacles et finiras au même point que prévu au début. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu n'as jamais vu Destination finale ? C'est une série de films, les jeunes aiment bien. C'est Jacob qui en regardait un jour chez lui et on a fini par regarder aussi avec Billy. »

Je me demandais si je devais aussi révéler le secret des Quileutes à mon père. Je repensai aussi au deuxième tome, quand Edward quittait l'autre Bella, c'était le point de départ de leurs ennuis avec les Volturis…

« Papa, ce sont des vampires, leur monde est dangereux… plaidai-je. Je ne veux pas les voir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Je suis bonne élève, je peux étudier par correspondance tout en suivant Renée et Phil et quand ils s'installeront à Jacksonville, je retournerai au lycée. Je dois vraiment partir d'ici, loin d'eux. »

« Bells, tu y vas un peu fort, si tu ne veux pas être proche des Cullen, dis le leur et c'est tout ! »

« Alice doit déjà savoir ce qu'il pourrait se passer, elle ne me lâchera jamais. »

« Ok, mais promets-moi une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Prends une semaine pour réfléchir, c'est tout. Je m'en fiche d'Edward, je t'ai enfin avec moi, je… je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de mon père, évidemment il m'aimait mais j'avais grandi sans lui. J'avais toujours voulu rester hors des problèmes entre lui et ma mère, je pensais que je perdais rien et j'avais eu tort. Dans le livre, l'autre Bella aussi avait fait ce constat, elle était devenue tellement proche de son père, c'était vers lui qu'elle était retournée après chaque coup dur.

« Ok, je vais monter me coucher. Tu as le numéro des Cullen pour annuler ? »

« Alice l'a peut-être vu, me dit-il. Tu me laisses les livres ? »

Je reposai les quatre tomes de la saga sur la table du salon et montai rapidement à l'étage.


	4. Chapitre 4

**A l'avance – Chapitre 4**

* * *

**PDV Charlie**

C'était fou, je le savais bien, j'étais du genre terre à terre. Mais tout était écrit, son départ de Phoenix, les descriptions de sa mère et d'elle, de moi et de Forks. Les caractéristiques des vampires collaient parfaitement avec ce que j'avais déjà remarqué chez les Cullen… C'était fou mais j'y croyais et le pourquoi du comment n'importait pas.

J'étais déchiré entre la peur pour ma fille et ma détresse si elle repartait vivre loin de moi. Pour elle, j'avais tout accepté, sa mère leur avait fait mener une vie de bohème et j'avais été d'accord pourvu que Bella fût heureuse. Quand elle était enfant, Bella me racontait les voyages et les gens qu'elle rencontrait. Puis quand elle était devenue adolescente, elle avait perdu de sa joie de vivre et de sa candeur, j'aurais du réagir. Renée se reposait trop sur elle, Bella était devenue adulte et s'était renfermée. Si j'avais insisté, si j'avais réalisé, je me serais battu pour qu'elle revienne avec moi. Je n'étais pas organisé ni bon cuisinier, j'aurais appris.

Et voilà qu'elle s'apprêtait à aimer, à mourir trop jeune… et à être heureuse à jamais.

Je replongeai dans la lecture, je voulais connaître les pensées de cette Bella pour comprendre la mienne. Mon cœur se brisa quand Edward la quittait, j'eus un sourire quand Jacob l'aidait. Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais j'aurais sans doute aimé que Bella et Jacob finissent ensemble. Mais puisque les légendes étaient vraies, je n'avais pas de futurs gendres normaux à portée de main. Billy allait devoir m'expliquer deux trois trucs.

La famille Cullen semblait encore plus unie et sincère que ce que j'avais déjà vu à quelques occasions. Ils aimaient tous Bella, ils l'aidaient, la chouchoutaient, la maternaient et ça, ma fille en avait besoin, quoique les deux Bella en disent.

Et il y avait Edward… gentleman et démodé. Sa persistance à épouser ma fille avant de lui faire l'amour était admirable. Il l'aimait tellement, la Bella dans le livre n'y croyait pas mais les faits et les paroles étaient éloquents, il ne vivait que pour son bonheur. Quand Bella tomba enceinte (toujours dans le livre), Edward avait eu peur encore, il était plein de préjugés et principes désuets. Ma Bella et la Bella du livre étaient des jeunes filles modernes, intelligentes et indépendantes. Je comprenais mieux la réaction de ma fille à l'annonce de son « destin ». Si elle n'avait pas lu ces livres, elle serait tombée amoureuse sans y réfléchir, sans avoir peur et sans se sentir piégée.

Je ne voulais pas penser à Sue comme ma prochaine compagne, j'étais triste qu'Harry meure dans le livre et je voulais l'éviter dans la réalité.

Puis Renesmée arriva et à la lecture du dernier tome, je fus presqu'aussi ému que l'autre Charlie. Devenir un papi… je n'y avais jamais songé et pourtant cela arriverait, du moins je l'espérais. Et j'étais fou d'une gamine dans un livre, autant que je l'avais été à la naissance de ma file. J'étais vraiment les fesses entre deux chaises. Je me demandais si il pouvait y avoir une troisième solution, une qui contenterait tout le monde.

Je passai la fin de la nuit à tergiverser, j'avais envie d'aller rencontrer les vrais Cullen, leur dire que Bella et moi savions, que nous garderions leurs secrets. Je leur raconterais que Bella avait pris un peu peur, sans leur dire pourquoi. Quand elle serait prête, j'avouerais tout à Bella et elle me pardonnerait et aurait sa fille.

Je me voyais déjà en commissaire Gordon, appelant à l'aide un des sept super héros de la famille pour m'aider.

Vers six heures du matin, je quittai la maison vers le commissariat sans conviction. Quand je stoppai ma voiture sur le parking, je réalisai que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps sans avoir quelques réponses. Je fis demi tour pour aller chez les Cullen. Je n'y étais jamais allé et je dus faire appel à de vieux souvenirs pour retrouver ce qui était autrefois une maison hantée où, enfants, mes copains et moi étions allés nous faire peur.

Je frappai deux coups discrets, si ils étaient des vampires, ils m'avaient entendu arriver depuis la route. Esmé m'ouvrit rapidement et me salua comme si ma visite n'était pas étonnante.

« Carlisle est dans son bureau, il va descendre d'une minute à l'autre. Je peux vous servir du café, vous avez l'air fatigué. »

« Un café noir, merci. » répondis-je poliment.

Comment toujours, Esmé était aimable et serviable. La parfaite mère de famille. Carlisle me rejoignit, suivi de tous les enfants Cullen. Je me souvins à temps du pouvoir d'Edward aussi je me mis à chantonner dans ma tête une chanson country. Son regard fut amusé mais pas plus étonné que ça. Ils savaient, Alice avait vu… évidemment.

« Je voudrais vous poser une question, à tous. »

« Nous vous écoutons Charlie. » me dit Carlisle.

« Etes-vous des vampires ? »

Apparemment Alice les avait prévenu de ma question, aucun ne parut choqué ou surpris.

« Oui. » répondit le chef de famille.

« Donc vous avez vingt-trois ans… et dire que j'étais un peu complexé à côté de vous docteur ! »

Cela me fit du bien de casser la tension et de dire tout haut ce que je pensais.

« Quelle histoire… Alice, tu as vu ce que je voulais ? »

« Non, juste votre venue matinale et votre question. Comment avez-vous su ? »

« C'est une longue et folle histoire, mais je vais être sincère et j'attends pareil de vous. Je garderai votre secret, je le jure. Ces Volturis ont l'air d'être des sacrées pourritures ! »

Ils me regardèrent avec méfiance, aussi je m'empressai de tout leur dire, les livres sur ma Bella, son arrivée et sa première journée au lycée, ma lecture de ces livres. Je n'entrai pas dans le détail de ceux-ci et les Cullen ne me pressèrent pas immédiatement de le faire.

« Je me demande pourquoi Bella a reçu ces livres et surtout qui les a écrit. » me dit Esmé.

« Je me suis creusé la cervelle et j'en ai conclu que ça n'avait pas d'importance, le mal est fait. » répliquai-je.

« Pensez-vous que je peux lire ces livres ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Bella ne veut pas vous rencontrer pour le moment, elle veut quitter Forks et je ne veux pas la forcer. Je lui ai demandé de rester une semaine pour y réfléchir mais je la connais, quand elle prend une décision, elle ne change pas d'avis. Et puisqu'elle part, la suite du livre n'arrivera sans doute pas. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? »

« Déjà, de respecter la volonté de Bella. D'après les bouquins, Alice est aussi têtue. »

« C'est promis. » râla cette dernière.

« Je voudrais aussi un coup de main dans mes enquêtes. Je soupçonne les frères Darren de faire dans le trafic de drogues. Je n'ai pas encore pus leur mettre la main dessus, avec vos super pouvoirs, vous pourriez m'aider à récolter des preuves. »

« Ouais ! s'exclama Emmett. J'adorerai vous aider shérif ! On serait comme Batman et le commissaire Gordon ! »

« Autre chose Charlie ? » me demanda doucement Esmé.

« Je pourrais avoir une photo d'Edward ? »

Ce dernier, qui était resté à l'écart et sans réaction jusqu'alors, se redressa et vint se planter devant moi.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose chef Swan. Vous savez que j'ai du mal à lire en vous ? »

« Oui. Ne pose pas de questions, petit, c'est mieux comme ça. »

Edward sortit précipitamment tandis qu'Esmé me tendit deux clichés de lui.

« Sur cette photo, il a seize ans, il est humain. Cette autre photo a été prise il y a un an. Edward ne m'autorise à le photographier qu'une fois par an, c'est un des cadeaux qu'il me fait à Noël. » m'expliqua-t-elle, émue.

« Chef Swan, je viens de rentrer tous nos numéros dans votre portable. » me dit Alice en me tendant l'appareil. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle me l'avait pris.

« Merci. J'ai une dernière question. Les légendes Quileutes parlent de vous, cela veut dire qu'ils se transforment vraiment en loup ? »

« Désolé Charlie, c'est à eux qu'il faut poser la question. » me répondit Carlisle, mais Emmett me fit un clin d'œil, confirmant mes soupçons.

Je les quittai peu après, soulagé et encore plus triste pour l'avenir que Bella aurait pu avoir, et pour cette petite fille que je ne connaitrais pas.

* * *

_Continuez à m'envoyer des reviews, j'adore! A chaque fois que mon téléphone sonne pour m'indiquer un mail et notamment une review je pousse un petit cri de joie qui fait rire mon bébé :-) Ne soyez pas timides celles qui n'ont pas encore donné leur avis!_

_Merci mille fois en tout cas de me suivre._


	5. Chapitre 5

**A l'avance – Chapitre 5**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

J'attendis que Charlie commence son service à la station de police avant de me rendre chez lui. La plus délicieuse odeur se dégageait de sa maison, l'odeur de Bella devinai-je. Mon cœur mort se serra encore et je soupirai de dépit. Si l'histoire que nous avait racontée Charlie était vraie, mon âme sœur était là, à quelques mètres de moi et elle ne voulait pas de moi. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui en vouloir, j'en étais malade à l'idée de la voir devenir un vampire comme moi, cette partie avait été très brève dans le récit de Charlie.

Je pénétrai dans la maison et montai silencieusement à l'étage. J'étais tenté d'entrer et de la forcer à me regarder. Elle ne dormait pas et faisait des allers retour dans sa chambre. Ce qui me déconcerta (alors que j'avais été prévenu) fut mon incapacité à lire dans ses pensées. Je l'imaginais comme Charlie me l'avait montré dans son esprit. Elle était très belle, naturelle et lumineuse.

Parfois Bella marmonnait, ses pas s'accélèrent au fil des heures puis elle commença à faire ses valises. J'aurais du être heureux pour elle, soulagé de la voir prendre une autre voix, pourtant j'étais désespéré. Quand elle eut fini, elle téléphona à son père.

« Papa, je sais que je t'avais promis de prendre du temps mais j'ai trop peur et je préfère partir maintenant. »

« Mais pourquoi ! » s'écria si fort Charlie que je l'entendis parfaitement.

« J'ai peur papa, je ne suis pas cette Bella, je ne suis pas prête. »

« Je te voulais avec moi… »

« Je sais, je suis désolée. J'espère que tu viendras me voir. »

« Oui chérie. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi papa, au revoir. »

Puis Bella pleura sans s'arrêter, elle pleura en descendant ses valises, elle pleura en fermant à clé la porte de la maison, elle pleura encore tandis qu'elle faisait le plein d'essence à la sortie de la ville.

Alice tenta de me joindre plusieurs fois, je me doutais de ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne devais pas suivre Bella, je ne le fis pas et ce fut la chose la plus difficile que j'avais du faire en plus de cent ans.

A mon retour à la villa, toute ma famille m'accueillit avec des pensées d'amour et de soutien. J'avais trop honte pour parler, comment leur dire qu'ils n'étaient plus ma priorité, mon port d'attache, ma joie et ma fierté. Tout avait été balayé par Bella Swan.

Je me plongeai dans la lecture des livres (que j'avais emprunté puis rendu discrètement au sheriff), et les jours suivants je me les répétai encore et encore. J'aimais imaginer toutes les scènes décrites et celles anodines citées en anecdotes. Je rêvais du premier été que nous aurions du vivre, je l'aurais embrassé, je lui aurais offert des fleurs, des livres, des CD, un nouvel ordinateur. Elle aurait râlé et même refusé de recevoir une nouvelle voiture.

En devenant vampire, je n'avais jamais pensé avoir raté quelque chose. J'aurais du mourir, tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis ma transformation n'était que du plus. Contrairement à Rosalie notamment, je n'étais pas frustré de rester éternellement un adolescent. Je me savais être un homme mûr et érudit, ça m'avait suffit. Désormais que Bella était partie, je ratais la plus belle et grande aventure de mon éternité. La solitude me pesa encore plus, je me lassais peu à peu de la chasse, je ne quittais plus mon piano, tentant de composer la fameuse berceuse et quand Charlie n'était pas chez lui, j'allais dans la chambre de Bella et je rêvais éveillé.

* * *

_OUIIIIII IL Y AURA UN HAPPY END !_


	6. Chapitre 6

**A l'avance – Chapitre 6**

* * *

**PDV Charlie**

« Tu m'en veux papa ? » me demanda Bella au téléphone.

« Non, mais j'ai eu peur. Ça n'était pas une bonne idée de partir aussi brusquement. »

« Je suis arrivée en un seul morceau. »

« Bien, et les cours ? »

« Ça y est, j'ai déjà commencé, en fait c'est pas mal. Je n'ai pas à essayer de faire semblant d'être normale, de sympathiser et je vais à mon rythme donc c'est plus rapide qu'en cours. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

Bella hésita quelques secondes, je savais où elle voulait en venir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était partie, le jour même de son départ je lui avais envoyé par email les photos scannées d'Edward. J'avais précisé dans l'objet du mail ce que c'était (Alice avait tout fait en fait), je ne voulais pas la forcer.

« Comment as-tu eu des photos de lui ? C'est toi qui les as prises ? »

« Tu les as regardé ? »

« Non, j'ai peur. »

« Ok. »

A mes côtés, Edward baissa sa tête, résolu et triste comme les pierres. On ne se quittait presque plus lui et moi. Emmett était trop peu discret pour jouer au super héros copain du flic. Et puis, Edward et moi partagions quelque chose désormais, nous aimions Bella. Mon amour de père comprenait l'amour déjà absolu et éternel d'Edward.

« Comment les as-tu eu ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'attendais à sa question et j'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas trop.

« Je suis allé les voir, chez eux. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je ne pouvais pas ne pas savoir. Je les connaissais déjà, j'avais bien quelques questions mais tu me connais, je ne suis du genre à fouiller dans la vie des autres. »

Edward toussota et me sourit ironiquement. J'avais fouillé dans sa vie à lui mais pour de bonnes raisons. Il entendit mes pensées et acquiesça.

« Tu leur as dit ? »

« Ils sont comme dans les livres Bella. Tous, et oui ils savent désormais mais seul Edward a lu les livres. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rendre les choses moins difficiles pour vous deux si jamais tu reviens, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il doit attendre. »

« Papa… »

Bella commença à sangloter et mon cœur se serra. La dernière chose que je voulais était de la faire souffrir.

« Ne te sens pas obligée, ils ont tous très bien compris ton point de vue. C'est toi qui décides, ok ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Non ! Allez, va te coucher, tu as école demain. »

« Au revoir papa. »

« Au revoir Bells. »

Edward se leva et arpenta le salon nerveusement.

« Elle ne reviendra pas. » répétait-il.

Je le laissais faire et partis me chercher une bière dans la cuisine, je ne savais pas très bien comment agir avec lui dans la même pièce. Il pouvait lire mes pensées et malgré moi, j'avais toujours cette trouille qu'il saute à la gorge.

« Je peux aller dans sa chambre ? » me demanda-t-il soudain devant moi.

« Ok mon garçon, mais… euh… enfin c'est pas écrit dans le bouquin mais… »

Je laissai mes pensées lui dire le reste et il eut l'air gêné.

« Non sheriff, ça n'est pas comme ça. Je veux m'habituer à son odeur. »

« Ok, alors peut-être que je devrais te laisser un peu seul, au cas où tu aies subitement faim. »

Une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas pouvoir m'en débarrasser facilement.

* * *

_Ma fic comprends 20 chapitres, tous déjà téléchargés sur le site et juste en attente d'être publié... alors vous donnez quoi pour avoir tout très vite? ;-)_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**J'ai été victime et je ne sais pas pourquoi... j'ai passé la journée un peu tristounette car je n'avais reçu aucun mail de fanfiction pour m'avertir d'un petit mot d'amour laissé... et là je me dis, bon ce soir je poste même si personne n'aime et que vois-je? Vous ne m'avez pas oublié, vous ne m'avez pas zappé, vous me suivez toujours et ça vous plait AAAAAAHHHHH! j'essaie de ne pas crier trop fort mais c'est dur de se retenir!**_

_**MERCI A TOUTES **_

_**(DÉSOLÉE POUR LE CHANTAGE VOUS COMPRENEZ POURQUOI MAINTENANT JE L'AI FAIT) **_

_**MERCI MERCI MERCI!**_

* * *

**A l'avance – Chapitre 7**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Bella ne revint pas, elle demanda à son père de lui téléphoner quand il était seul. Charlie m'avait toujours raconté chacune de leurs conversations et Bella était d'accord selon lui. Elle avait pris la décision de ne pas dire oui et de ne pas dire non, et donc dans l'hypothèse qu'elle me choisisse, elle tenait à ce que Charlie et moi entretenions de bons rapports.

Notre premier objectif fut de trouver les nomades avant qu'ils n'atteignent Forks. Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper partirent à leur rencontre et les persuadèrent de changer de cap. Ils ne parlèrent pas des Quileutes, ils avaient eu volontairement une attitude agressive. L'ami de Charlie et le garde d'une usine furent donc épargnés.

Après cet épisode, Charlie commença à ses détendre avec nous et à s'énerver davantage à la réserve. Un jour, n'y tenant plus il avoua à Billy qu'il savait qui était qui. Il lui dit aussi que Sam serait le prochain chef et que si il acceptait de renouveler la trêve, il serait le seul à muter.

Une semaine plus tard, Sam se présenta chez Charlie, Emily était là aussi. Leurs pensées étaient teintées d'amour, même si ils pensaient à quelque chose n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'autre. Billy vint aussi, il était tendu mais ce fut lui qui prit la parole le premier et après cela, la rencontre se déroula aussi bien que possible. Charlie prévint aussi Sam et Emily de toujours s'éloigner l'un de l'autre quand le ton montait, Billy soutint son ami en racontant une histoire d'une autre couple imprégné dont le guerrier avait blessé mortellement sa femme. Depuis, Emily avait suivi ce conseil et le temps passant, je fus soulagé qu'elle ne fût pas blessée. Elle était la seule Quileute à ne pas nous craindre et à nous maudire.

La maison du sheriff devint notre point de rencontre en territoire neutre, j'avais souri quand Charlie avait rebaptisé sa maison « La Suisse ».

Ma famille continua notre mascarade, j'étais le seul à n'avoir pas repris le chemin du lycée après les vacances de Pâques. Je passais mon temps avec Charlie, officiellement j'étais un stagiaire et il en profitait pour me faire faire parfois n'importe quoi. Pour mon début de stage, j'avais du avaler un beignet gras et puant devant toute l'équipe du commissariat. Emmett avait bien ri quand Charlie le lui avait raconté mais il était surtout vert de jalousie.

Ensemble, nous résolûmes tous les petits délits de Forks, débusquâmes les voleurs et les frères Darren atterrirent en prison pour trafic de drogues. Charlie était un bon flic, toujours plein de considération pour les citoyens qui venaient le voir pour souvent des broutilles. L'adjoint du sheriff Mark put assister à la naissance de son fils tandis que je faisais les rondes avec Charlie, et pour me remercier il tint à m'inviter à diner avec Charlie chez lui.

Sans doute que le sheriff en faisait exprès de me mettre dans des situations où je devais manger… Après avoir subi quatre mois de blagues et de petits traquenards, je décidai de m'amuser aussi. Charlie avait du succès auprès des femmes, aussi je le plantais souvent quand l'une d'elle décidait de tenter sa chance. A déjeuner, il devait manger un jour sur deux un repas sain, j'avais un peu charmé la serveuse pour ça. Quand Charlie l'avait raconté à Bella, elle avait râlé pour la forme puis elle avait ri.

Le seul vrai souci au début de notre collaboration fut que je surprenais souvent Charlie, moi ou bien Emmett et très souvent Alice. Le sheriff sursautait et mettait sa main sur son cœur. Il s'était blessé régulièrement, avec une fourchette, un classeur, une tasse de café brulant, un os de poulet, une arête de poisson, un rétroviseur, une échelle, un ouvre enveloppe, un râteau, une guirlande de noël, etc…

Le positif pour moi fut que grâce à tous ces petits incidents, j'avais amélioré ma résistance au sang de Charlie et je l'espérais aussi à celui de Bella.

Charlie passa le mois de juillet avec Bella en Floride, je ne tins pas plus de deux jours avant de les rejoindre en secret. Bella avait toujours ce teint si pâle et sans défauts, le soleil d'Arizona n'avait pas réussi à le rendre un peu plus hâlé, celui de Floride non plus, seul celui du Brésil y réussirait, avais-je pensé avec espoir.

Renée et Phil voulurent accueillir Charlie chez eux mais il insista pour aller à l'hôtel. Bella et lui passèrent le plus de temps possible ensemble, ils apprirent beaucoup l'un de l'autre et se rapprochèrent comme ils auraient du le faire selon les livres. Ces derniers ne furent jamais évoqués et mon nom ne fut pas prononcé. Charlie avait emporté mes photos au cas où Bella aurait parlé de moi.

Quand Bella eut dix-huit ans, nous eûmes le plus de mal à empêcher Alice d'envoyer un cadeau hors de prix à Bella. Elle s'était énervée contre nous.

« Elle n'est pas prête pour Edward, mais moi ? Vous n'y avez pas pensé ? »

« Tu sais qu'elle est mal à l'aise quand on lui offre quelque chose. » lui avait dit Charlie.

« Surtout qu'elle va se douter que ça coute cher. » avait ajouté Esmé.

« Pas forcément. »

« Même Bella sait qu'une valise Louis Vuitton remplie de vêtements de la dernière collection Dolce Gabbana c'est hors de prix ! » s'était impatientée Rosalie.

Ma mère me demandait souvent comme j'allais, j'avais menti au début, en lui souriant et en lui disant que j'allais bien. Je devais écouter leur amour pour leur partenaire chaque jour, je devais entendre leur tristesse en me voyant, leurs mots emplis de sollicitude qui étaient devenus trop pour moi. Je leur expliquai un matin que j'allais passer encore plus de temps avec Charlie.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est difficile maintenant que je suis amoureux de rester auprès de vous tandis que je suis loin d'elle. » avais-je conclu.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 – A l'avance

PDV Charlie

Le gamin tenait le coup, malgré sa souffrance. Il avait répondu à toutes mes questions, il m'avait avoué être déjà éperdument amoureux de ma fille. Il m'avait supplié de lui donner ma bénédiction, si un jour Bella revenait, il lui demanderait de l'épouser sans attendre.

Il avait regardé chaque photo de Bella que je possédais et même si sa mémoire était parfaite, il ne se lassait jamais de les regarder aussi souvent que possible. Quand il n'était pas au poste, il lisait dans mon salon les livres préférés de Bella. Je n'y avais jamais rien compris à la littérature, je ne saisissais pas le plaisir qu'ils avaient tous les deux à lire. Sentant ma curiosité, Edward me parlait souvent de ces romans que ma fille lisait et relisait depuis son adolescence.

Après l'été, Edward me demanda de passer encore plus de temps chez moi. Peu à peu, chaque membre de la famille occupa une place dans ma vie. J'avais été un peu chamboulé au début, surtout par Esmé et Alice mais tout se tassa. Pour s'occuper, Esmé refit toute la décoration de la maison, j'avais eu peur pour rien, ça me plaisait. Emmett et Jasper s'étaient occupés de tous ces petits trucs qui n'allaient plus et que je n'avais jamais eu le temps et l'argent de réparer. Rosalie restait souvent à l'écart, elle était, selon Edward, en pleine remise en question et ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Carlisle me parla beaucoup de ses rencontres et de son métier et il nous accompagnait souvent, Billy et moi, à la pêche. Quant à Alice, ce démon en jupes entreprit de me relooker entièrement. J'avais résisté mais elle s'était énervée, elle m'en voulait de faire barrage entre elle et Bella. Pour se venger et me forcer la main, elle sabota toutes mes machines de linge et me racheta une garde robe complète. Puis sous la pression des sept vampires, j'avais rasé ma moustache… ça m'allait bien, je devais l'admettre.

Je comprenais la Bella du livre, vivre au contact de gens aussi riches pour être dérangeant, ça m'avait dérangé évidemment, mais comment dire non à Alice et son regard de cocker, comment refuser les bons petits plats d'Esmé, comment ne pas rire des farces d'Emmett et bien sur Jasper m'influençait aussitôt si je commençais à être gêné.

Un soir que j'avais sans doute un peu trop bu, j'avais demandé à Edward de me raconter ses années où il n'avait pas suivi le régime végétarien. Grâce à l'alcool (et à Jasper mais ça je ne le sus qu'un mois après en faisant un poker avec ces filous de vampires), je réussis à ne pas faire de cauchemars, pourtant j'avais été horrifié. Pas tant par les actes d'Edward, mais plutôt par ce qu'il avait perçu dans les pensées de ses victimes.

Le poker… je n'étais pas fan au départ, j'avais appris au collège et depuis j'avais eu peu d'occasion d'y jouer. Evidement Edward et Alice étaient exclus du jeu et ils nous regardaient chaque jeudi soir en râlant. Rosalie et Jasper étaient les plus coriaces, Emmett était toujours le premier à se retrouver sans jetons, Esmé s'ennuyait rapidement et profitait que je joue encore pour ranger et nettoyer la maison. Carlisle était égal à lui même, il faisait souvent l'arbitre quand le ton montait joyeusement.

Pour les fêtes de Noel, je partis voir Bella, chargé d'une dizaine de cadeaux. Je ne pus rester que trois jours mais nous en profitâmes un maximum. Quand je lui offris ses présents, elle avait pincé les lèvres.

« Dis-moi qu'ils sont tous de toi. »

Je lui avais offert un ordinateur portable, un lecteur mp3 et un gros paquet de chocolats.

« Oui, mais elles m'ont aidé à choisir. »

« Alice ? » murmura-telle.

« Ainsi qu'Esmé et Rosalie. »

« Oh… C'est super. »

« C'est tout ? me moquai-je. Pas de « on avait dit pas de cadeaux ? »

« Pas cette fois-ci, mais le plus beaux des cadeaux, c'est ta présence. »

J'avais eu plus de facilités à rester auprès de Phil et Renée et nous avions passé le réveillon tous les quatre. Je remarquais que Bella était encore moins vive qu'à l'été mais je ne lui en parlai pas. Elle écouta en boucle « Clair de Lune » de Debussy, pensant que je n'avais pas remarqué.

A mon retour, je dus passer deux heures trente sept à me rappeler de tout pour Edward.

« Alice n'avait pas tout vu ? »

« En partie mais je préfère voir Bella dans votre esprit. » me dit-il.

Quelques jours plus tard et à ma demande, il me joua « Clair de Lune » de Debussy, offrant à Alice l'occasion de me faire livrer à la maison un énorme piano. Edward y passa ensuite ses nuits, tentant de composer la fameuse berceuse.

Quand je n'étais pas avec les Sangs Froids j'étais avec les Loups, enfin le loup. Sam était toujours le seul à pouvoir muter et il le faisait très rarement. Il restait méfiant vis-à-vis des Cullen. Même si Billy les supportait, il aurait été furieux si il savait que Bella deviendrait elle aussi un vampire, enfin si elle le choisissait.

Les mois défilèrent lentement, ma vie avait beaucoup changé et je ne m'en plaignais pas, je regrettais juste de ne pas avoir ma fille auprès de moi.

Puis ce fut le jour où elle ne vint pas. Malgré mes espoirs, ceux d'Edward bien sur et de tous les Cullen, Bella ne vint pas.


	9. Chapitre 9

**A l'avance – Chapitre 9**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

« Tu ne dois pas l'espionner Alice ! » lui dis-je faussement sévère.

Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Que Bella le veuille ou non, elle faisait partie de notre famille et à ce titre, le radar d'Alice était en permanence branché sur son futur.

« Elle va recevoir ta lettre après-demain. Je n'en sais pas plus tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas, désolée. »

« Ça n'est pas grave. Bon voyage. »

« Au revoir frangin ! » me lança Emmett, qui tentait de cacher sa tristesse.

Jasper me tapa amicalement ans le dos, Esmé m'enlaça ainsi que Carlisle et Alice. Rosalie était énervée.

_Elle aurait du revenir aujourd'hui ! Tu es malheureux et seul tandis qu'elle flirte avec des étudiants ! _

Je regardais ma sœur avec tendresse, je savais que derrière sa colère, elle était juste triste.

_Tu sais que j'ai raison._

Je lui fis signe de me suivre à l'arrière de la maison puis je courus à trois kilomètres et elle me suivit. A peine elle s'arrêta que je la pris dans mes bras. Elle eut une bonne seconde d'hésitation avant de m'enlacer également.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne flirtait pas. » lui murmurai-je pour la réconforter.

« Elle ne sera jamais notre sœur. » se plaignit-elle.

« Un jour, sois patiente. »

« Mais Renesmée ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas, tu es le plus à plaindre. C'est moi qui suis désolée, peut-être que je suis une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a peur. »

« Mais non. »

« Tu sais très bien que j'aurais fait ce que l'autre Rosalie a fait. » s'énerva-t-elle plus pour cacher son désarroi et sa déception.

Charlie avait accepté que toute la famille lise les quatre livres, peu après le départ de Bella, mais c'était un secret. Tous avaient eu la même réaction que Bella, Charlie et moi, impossible et pourtant. Tout y était, les histoires personnelles, les détails sur les vampires, les relations et les caractères de chacun.

« Tout est différent maintenant et si Bella me revient, elle le verra. »

« J'espérais tellement qu'aujourd'hui elle serait là. »

« Moi aussi. » répondis-je la gorge nouée.

« Emmett aussi est déçu, il a fait les démarches pour rien. »

« Un jour peut-être. » la rassurai-je.

« Au revoir Edward, prends bien soin de toi et de Charlie. »

« Toi aussi Rosalie, et penses un peu à toi. »

Elle me fit une grimace la rendant moins belle, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait auparavant. Mais Rosalie, plus que n'importe lequel s'entre nous, avait changé. Au départ, elle n'y avait pas cru, puis elle avait voulu prouver que c'était mieux que Bella parte. Un jour, j'étais sorti de mes gonds et depuis Rosalie avait compris. Enfin, elle appris à penser à Bella autrement qu'en l'accusant de me rendre triste.

Rose avait suivi, comme nous tous, la vie de mon âme sœur durant ces derniers mois. Bella s'était faite quelques copines qui l'avaient trainé dans des fêtes et très vite, elle avait décidé de ne plus y aller. Effectivement elle avait été draguée à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné. Alice m'avait expliqué que c'était sans doute grâce aux livres et au rôle qu'elle-même aurait du jouer dans la vie de Bella. Ma sœur avait vu Bella faire du shopping avec sa mère, prenant enfin conscience de sa beauté. Je n'étais pas déçue qu'elle soit en ça différente du livre, peu m'importait l'apparence, j'étais tout simplement heureux qu'elle ait une meilleure image d'elle.


	10. Chapitre 10

**A l'avance – Chapitre 10**

* * *

13 aout 2007, Forks.

Ma Bella,

Pardonne-moi si je suis si possessif envers toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur, même si ton père a insisté sur le fait que tu es bien mieux que la Bella des livres.

Je comprends que tu sois partie, je comprendrais que tu ne reviennes jamais.

Ma famille quitte Forks ce soir, mais je reste ici avec ton père. Il a proposé que je vive chez lui, dans ta chambre et j'ai accepté. J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas. Je prends soin de lui, comme je l'aurais fait si… bref. Sache que nous nous entendons bien mieux que dans les livres.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi et à ce que nous aurions pu vivre. Mon éternité m'a appris à être patient et je le serai toujours. Mais tu me manques terriblement et c'est pourquoi j'ose t'écrire.

Aujourd'hui, tu aurais du devenir ma femme, je t'aurais eu enfin à mes côtés… l'Edward du livre a eu de la chance. Je suis bête de ne pas encore l'avoir écrit : je t'aime.

Mon amour pour toi a été soudain, dévastateur en ton absence, mais salvateur aussi. Tu as fait de mon existence un chemin qui mène enfin quelque part. Je ne suis plus perdu, je ne suis plus seul, je ne suis plus ignorant et arrogant. Je souffre comme un homme, j'aime comme un homme, je me languis de mon âme sœur comme un homme.

Tout ce que le Edward du livre a dit est vrai, tous ses serments je te les dirai aussi et je les penserai évidemment. Mais toutes ses erreurs je jure de ne pas les commettre. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, je le sais au plus profond de moi. Je ne te quitterai jamais, je ne te trahirai jamais.

Je passe mes journées à traquer ton odeur pour m'y habituer mais elle est devenue si faible désormais. Carlisle pense que d'avoir déjà conscience de mon amour pour toi m'empêchera toute faiblesse. Mais je suis et resterai prudent, c'est aussi une requête de ton père.

Penses-tu parfois à moi ? Et à Renesmée ? Aurais-tu aussi choisi ce prénom ? Je pense à elle si souvent et de savoir à l'avance me rassure. Si un jour nous avons un enfant, nous irions vivre tous les trois sur l'île d'Esmé puis quand l'enfant serait adulte, nous pourrions rejoindre notre famille, enfin si tu le veux, tu es celle qui décidera.

Mon amour, ma raison de vivre, mon ange, mon cœur est auprès de toi, je garde espoir.

Je t'aime Bella.

A toi pour toujours, Edward.

* * *

_Vous avez compris que c'est la lettre n'est-ce pas ? Rhoooo moi je rêve d'en recevoir une d'Edward! ;-)_


	11. Chapitre 11

**A l'avance – Chapitre 11**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Une larme coula sur la lettre, j'avais reconnu une feuille du bloc notes chez Charlie. Il vivait vraiment avec mon père… j'avais tellement de mal à y croire, à ça, à tout. Cet inconnu, ce vampire magnifique, cet homme extraordinaire m'aimait, m'attendait, me laissait le choix.

J'avais amèrement regretté de ne pas avoir emporté les livres avec moi. Je n'avais jamais voulu les réclamer à Charlie, cela aurait été un aveu de faiblesse. Je ne voulais pas être cette Bella, faible et têtue, je ne voulais pas subir, je voulais vivre sans savoir. Mais durant ces longs mois, tentant désespérément d'oublier Edward et de me focaliser sur mes études, j'avais peu à peu oublier tous les détails, tous les mots des livres que je n'avais lu qu'une fois.

Je brulais d'envie de répondre à Edward, de lui dire que je voulais l'aimer mais que j'avais peur qu'il ne m'aime pas, malgré ses assertions. Oui je savais que j'aurais du me marier trois jours plus tôt, je savais surtout que j'aurais du être en train de concevoir ce magnifique bébé.

Je m'étais torturée l'esprit, si j'attendais, aurais-je le même bébé ? Si oui, l'aurais-je appelée Renesmée ?

Mes pleurs se tarirent dès lors que je pris ma décision. Je montais en voiture après avoir griffonné un mot à ma mère, en évidence sur le miroir de l'entrée.

* * *

_Un chapitre court, je sépare bien les moments clés de l'histoire_


	12. Chapitre 12

**A l'avance – Chapitre 12**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Mon portable sonna, j'avais attendu avec impatience l'appel d'Alice toute la journée.

« Elle a décidé. Regarde tes mails. » me dit-elle simplement avant de raccrocher.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est le tournant de l'histoire, ..._


	13. Chapitre 13

_Ça y est, on est demain, je publie!_

* * *

**A l'avance – Chapitre 13**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

J'attendis nerveusement, usant le plancher tandis que je faisais les cent pas. Je guettai le bruit du moteur, je savais qu'elle n'arriverait qu'une heure après la tombée de la nuit, il était midi et j'attendais déjà.

J'avais tellement attendu de la voir en vrai. Je n'avais pas passé une heure sans regarder une photo d'elle depuis le moment où j'avais fini de lire les quatre livres.

J'ignorais si elle avait regardé mes photos, je n'avais pas voulu savoir. La Bella du livre me comparait souvent à un dieu grec, je n'avais rien d'un dieu, je n'avais rien de grec. Si j'étais beau, c'était à cause du venin. Mais la Bella du livre avait aussi vu en moi, elle avait tout appris de moi et elle me trouvait beau aussi de l'intérieur.

Je savais tant d'elle et si peu à la fois, j'ignorais encore le gout de ses lèvres et de sa peau. J'ignorais la douceur de ses cheveux, la profondeur de son regard. Les mois n'avaient fait qu'exacerber mon amour pour elle et aussi mon désir, charnel et ardent.

Cette nuit, je saurais enfin tout cela et plus encore. Et demain, elle serait encore avec moi, dans mes bras…

* * *

_La suite un peu plus tard! Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes géniales!_


	14. Chapitre 14

**A l'avance – Chapitre 14**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Je ne m'étonnais pas du panneau, ça me rassurait finalement, il savait que je venais, tant mieux. Je suivis sans un mot la femme jusqu'à son taxi, j'étais touchée de l'attention, ou bien était-ce de la jalousie, il ne me voulait pas avec un autre homme. Mon ventre ne s'était pas dénoué depuis que j'étais partie de Jacksonville. J'avais même programmé le décompte des minutes sur mon téléphone jusqu'à mon arrivée à bon port.

La femme ne me parla plus après m'avoir saluée quand je l'avais rejointe. Elle conduisait vite et bien, elle aurait pu griller des feux que je n'aurais de toute façon rien remarqué. Je ne vis pas les rues animées, la lune haute et pleine, je ne regardais que sa photo. J'avais consciencieusement gardé le mail de mon père, me le réexpédiant à moi-même tous les mois, de peur qu'il ne soit effacé par ma messagerie.

J'avais osé découvrir son visage dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, puis j'avais enregistré la photo pour y avoir accès même pendant le vol. J'avais tout de même dormi, rien que pour économiser la batterie de mon téléphone et aussi pour avoir une mine correcte quand je le verrai.

J'étais nerveuse, tout allait changer mais en mieux, j'en avais décidé ainsi. Je voulais tout, je voulais plus que dans les livres, je voulais vivre tout cela à fond, sans questions stupides, sans non-dits, sans tabous.

Quand la conductrice se gara enfin, mon ventre se tordit davantage. J'y étais, la dernière étape.

Nerveusement, je tentais de maintenir mes cheveux durant la traversée, ça m'empêchait de penser à mon trac. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle tendit le bras et je vis la petite île, comme dans le livre. Les lumières étaient allumées, même de nuit, je voyais la beauté de la nature. Mais contrairement au livre, je ne verrais pas de si tôt la cascade, je ne ferais pas des heures de marches, je ne passerais pas mon temps à jouer aux échecs. J'avais la ferme intention de rester enfermée entre quatre murs avec mon vampire.

Sur le ponton, personne, je supposais qu'il voulait me laisser quelques instant pour me préparer et peut-être aussi laisser le temps à ma conductrice de partir, ce qu'elle fit dès que je posai les pieds sur les planches.

Le chemin vers la maison était parsemé de pétales et mes yeux s'humidifièrent, dans les livres, lors de son mariage, l'autre Bella avait marché sur des pétales de fleurs avant de rejoindre son Edward. Il devait lui aussi le savoir...

Enfin il était là, je le vis aussi droit et immobile qu'une statue grecque. Son regard me transperça, je n'aurais pas cru que ses yeux pouvaient être si dorés. Je marchais lentement, prenant note de tout ce que je ressentais et tout ce que j'aimais déjà chez lui. Il fit un pas vers moi, hésitant et certainement aussi stressé que moi. J'avais trop attendu, trop souffert, trop regretté. Je laissai tomber à terre mon petit sac de voyage et courus vers lui, sans trébucher ou tomber, et il m'accueillit dans ses bras en me souriant.

Instinctivement mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes tandis que mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Edward m'embrassa si délicatement et tendrement que j'en pleurais. Puis il me souleva et quitta mes lèvres pour nous faire tournoyer. Il riait et moi aussi, comme si rien n'avait d'importance, pas même sa condition de vampire, pas même mon rejet, pas même ces longs mois perdus.

« Bella, tu es venue. Tu es là… » me dit-il en me reposant à terre.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa encore. Ses mains caressèrent mes cheveux, sa bouche se promena sur mon visage et dans mon cou. Je me laissais faire, trop émue pour réagir, trop heureuse pour gâcher cet instant de pur bonheur.

« Viens. »

Il m'entraina vers la cuisine où un repas léger m'attendait. Se doutait-il que j'allais rechigner à manger ?

« Après. » lui dis-je.

Il n'avait pas lâché ma main et il me guida vers la chambre blanche. Je ne pris pas la peine d'admirer la décoration, de remarquer les bougies et les pétales. Je le voulais lui, tout de suite, nous avions une famille à créer, nous avions beaucoup de temps à rattraper, nous devions enfin nous aimer.

« Je t'aime Edward. » dis-je, prenant conscience à cet instant que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui à travers un livre.

« Je t'aime, mon amour, si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu sois venue. »

« J'ai failli être en retard, pardonne-moi. »

Il allait protester aussi je lui intimai le silence en l'embrassant.

« Épouse-moi Bella. » me dit-il ensuite en me regardant avec admiration et amour.

« Oui. » répondis-je en souriant.

« Je suis ton mari. » ajouta-t-il, son regard devenant de plus en plus sombre.

Je voyais où il voulait en venir…

« Et je suis ta femme Edward, un jour nous nous dirons oui à l'autel mais ce soir nous sommes déjà mariés. »

Il ferma les yeux de bonheur en entendant mes paroles.

« Et maintenant que nous sommes mariés, tu peux me faire l'amour. » murmurai-je en rougissant.

* * *

_Ça vous a plu les retrouvailles/première rencontre?_


	15. Chapitre 15

_- Merci pour les reviews. Je voulais juste vous dire que l'histoire va aller vite maintenant, pour celles qui me connaissent, j'aime bien ce format de mini fics, je préfère le commencement, après c'est un Happy End donc on connait la chanson, non? Ne m'en voulez pas!  
_

_- Voici le début de la nuit de noces, un petit lemon est prévu pour le prochain chapitre, queje posterai quand les enfants seront coucher :-P ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**A l'avance – Chapitre 15**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Elle m'aimait, tel que j'étais, elle m'aimait et me voulait à tout jamais. Elle était ma femme, pas officiellement mais ça n'était qu'un détail.

« Et maintenant que nous sommes mariés, tu peux me faire l'amour. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

« Tu es sublime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dis le encore, dis-moi tout Edward. »

« Tu es la plus belle femme, la plus douce et tendre, la plus adorable et têtue, la plus… »

« La plus pressée aussi.. » me coupa-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, quittant ainsi mes bras.

Elle s'offrait, tel un agneau sur l'autel des sacrifices. Mon corps ne me répondit plus, mes gestes étaient un peu trop rapides et impatients alors que je déshabillai ma femme. J'hésitai néanmoins quand elle fut en sous-vêtements. Elle m'attira sur le lit, je me laissai diriger, frémissant et déjà tendu. Elle passa une jambe au dessus de moi et posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

« Je me souviens que tu dois avoir le contrôle. » susurra-t-elle dans mon oreille.

« Je… oui s'il te plait, au moins la première fois. »

« Dans le quatrième tome, il n'y a aucun détail sur ce moment-là. »

« Non… » soufflai-je, au comble de l'excitation.

Savait-elle qu'en étant à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, une main sur ma braguette et ses lèvres sur mon ventre, elle était terriblement excitante ?

« Tu sais, si au moins tu lâchais un peu de pression avant, ce serait peut-être plus facile. » proposa (sans rougir!) Bella.

« Mon amour, je voudrais déjà être en toi. Ne me fais pas languir davantage. Nous aurons le temps après. »

Elle fit oui de la tête et s'allongea à mes côtés.

Je passai mes mains sur son corps, puis ma bouche, ce fut elle qui se plaignit cette fois-ci. Je pris quelques secondes pour m'assurer qu'elle était prête pour moi. Son sexe était mouillé, une odeur divine en émanait… j'avais trouvé le paradis sur terre…

* * *

_Bon, pour celles qui sont impatientes de lire la suite et qui n'ont pas encore lues mes autres fics, allez donc faire un tour, vous pourriez bien aimer! Merci!_


	16. Chapitre 16

_Voici la suite de la nuit de noces..._

* * *

**A l'avance – Chapitre 16**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Il se tenait à genoux entre mes cuisses, son regard totalement noir allait de mes lèvres à mes seins et jusqu'à mon sexe. Je sentais déjà que j'étais mouillée, je savais aussi qu'il était en érection. Je n'osais pas le contempler, j'avais peur de perdre la tête et de le forcer. Ce qu'Edward allait découvrir sur moi, la vraie Bella, c'était que j'étais moins prude que celle du livre. Je m'étais préparée à ce moment, je savais ce qu'il devait se passer, je découvrais seulement les sensations.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui, maintenant Edward. »

Il s'enfonça lentement en moi, brisant mon hymen avant de butter au plus profond de mon sexe. La douleur ne fut heureusement pas vive, juste un petit pincement. C'était tellement bon de le sentir en moi, il me disait qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais belle, que j'étais son soleil, sa vie, son futur. Je perdais la tête, peu à peu, je me noyais dans ce plaisir, cette luxure. Je lui répondais mais j'étais certaine d'être incohérente.

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce raz de marée de sensations, je me souvins des symptômes décrits : chaleur, spasmes incontrôlés, râles, cris… l'orgasme me guettait…

Edward avait fermé les yeux et était concentré. J'avais hâte d'être aussi un vampire pour qu'il puisse se laisser aller sans peur. Je pouvais comprendre le refus catégorique de l'autre Edward quand l'autre Bella avait demandé à faire l'amour en étant humaine, c'était dangereux, il l'aimait et avait peur. L'autre Bella avait été égoïste, elle ne voulait que le plaisir et l'union rapidement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la frustration de son Edward. J'étais pour ma part animée par l'espoir de concevoir un enfant et j'avais aussi une confiance absolue en lui.

Il grogna et je l'imitai tant j'étais frustrée de le sentir si retenu.

« Plus fort Edward. »

« Non… » haleta-t-il avant de me prendre plus fort.

« Mmmm oui, continue… »

Je remuai sous lui, levant mon bassin à la rencontre du sien, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras et mes jambes. Clairement, il aimait ça mais sa prudence prit le dessus. Il me força à rester immobile en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses et en les relevant. Il se positionna à genoux, son sexe en moi et il bougea à son rythme.

Mon orgasme provoqua le sien, je sentis mes parois se resserrer autour de son sexe. Silencieusement, il m'inonda de sa semence, j'étais en admiration tant il était beau à cet instant.

« Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Renesmée. » lui dis-je quelques heures plus tard avant que la fatigue n'ait raison de nos étreintes.

* * *

_J'espère n'avoir déçu personne, je n'ai pas eu envie d'écrire un lemon plus explicite et long…_


	17. Chapitre 17

**A l'avance – Chapitre 17**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Bella était juste merveilleuse, je n'en aurais pas pensé moins si elle n'avait pas été enceinte. Mais elle l'était et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Elle rayonnait, ne se plaignait jamais quand je la couvais, mangeait avec bon appétit. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour boire du sang dès que nous eûmes la confirmation de sa grossesse, et au bout de trois semaines, elle abandonna les œufs définitivement.

« Tu es sure de ne pas regretter ? » lui dis-je un matin.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent puis se plissèrent, je l'avais mise en colère…

« Je parle de la nourriture. SI tu ne manges pas maintenant tous tes plats préférés, tu ne pourras plus jamais le faire. »

« Mon plat préféré c'est toi ! »

Elle se jeta sur moi mais ne put atteindre mes lèvres à cause de son ventre proéminent. Nous passions nos journées collés l'un à l'autre, les nuits, quand elle dormait profondément, je partais chasser pour nous deux.

Quand nous avions annoncé la bonne nouvelle à notre famille, ils poussèrent tous un « ouf » de soulagement puis laissèrent éclater leur joie. Deux jours plus tard, nous avions reçu des grosses valises de vêtements pour Bella. Elle ne râla pas, elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts de ce côté-là.

* * *

_Voilà, Bella est enceinte, l'histoire touche à sa fin..._


	18. Chapitre 18

**A l'avance – Chapitre 18**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

J'avais demandé à ce que la famille ne vienne qu'une semaine avant l'accouchement. De savoir à l'avance que le petit ange avait besoin de sang m'avait évité de dépérir. J'avais bonne mine, ma peau était même un peu bronzée.

Edward et moi avions beaucoup discuté de la suite avec les Volturis et de Jacob aussi. Si il devait s'imprégner de notre fille, nous ne voulions pas les priver de ce bonheur mais nous allions attendre que Renesmée (si c'était bien elle qui naitrait) soit adulte.

Le jour de leur arrivée, Carlisle et Esmé nous téléphonèrent de l'aéroport pour nous prévenir qu'ils seraient là au petit matin tandis que les autres membres de la famille et mon père arriveraient le soir. Edward avait déjà aménagé un petit salon en salle d'accouchement, Carlisle avait commandé tout le matériel nécessaire et voulait le vérifier avant de l'apporter sur l'île.

La chambre bleue allait être occupée par Charlie et les autres couples allaient devoir s'isoler en pleine nature. Emmett avait même taquiné Rosalie à ce sujet un jour que nous discutions au téléphone.

En débarquant, mon père courut vers moi et me serra aussi délicatement que possible contre lui. Je ne trouvai pas de mots et lui non plus, un regard nous suffit pour se dire notre joie d'être enfin réunis. Alice me sauta au cou puis Rosalie. Emmett me souleva, exposant mon énorme ventre, ce qui énerva Edward. Jasper, comme prévu, se tint un peu en retrait. Les garçons furent de corvée de valises (vingt sept au total) tandis que les filles m'escortèrent joyeusement jusqu'à la maison.

« Enfin on se rencontre Bella ! » pépia Alice.

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous enfin ! » dis-je, sincèrement réjouie, pas même inquiétée par l'invasion Cullen.

« On a tout prévu ! Au cas où c'est un garçon, on a deux valises mais on a surtout pris pour une fille. »

« Merci. »

« Merci à toi Bella, me dit Rosalie. Tu es venue et notre famille est enfin au complet. Tu rends Edward heureux et nous aussi. Merci. »

« Merci de m'accueillir. » répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Mon père pesta contre Alice tandis qu'il put enfin poser deux énormes valises. Il semblait très à l'aise et complice avec les Cullen. Il avait accepté la situation, il grimaça tout de même quand je pris mon gobelet de sang réchauffé et le bus en quelques secondes.

« Quelles descente ! » rigola Emmett.

« Tu es resplendissante Bella. » me dit Jasper.

« Merci, le bébé est si gentil, Edward a perçu ses pensées hier soir. Je crois qu'il sait que toute sa famille l'attend. »

Edward passa un bras sur mes épaules et embrassa ma tempe.

« Tu t'occupes bien d'elle, gamin, merci. » lui dit Charlie.

Six jours plus tard, alors que je me réveillai à peine, je ressentis les premières contractions. Carlisle se matérialisa à mes côtés et me porta prudemment jusqu'à la pièce prévue pour l'accouchement. Edward me tenait la main et me dit que tout allait bien se passer. Mon père nous suivit et me regarda avec tristesse, il appréhendait ma souffrance.

« On se voit dans trois jours papa. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi s'il te plait. »

« Je t'aime Bella, tu seras toujours ma fille. »

« Et tu seras toujours mon père. Ça n'est qu'un au revoir. »

Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Je demandai tout bas à ce quelqu'un emmène mon père loin pour qu'il ne m'entende pas hurler.

Le bébé était prêt à sortir et je souffrais beaucoup. Je savais que la transformation serait pire mais je refusai d'y penser ou de douter. La morphine fit heureusement un peu effet et Renesmée naquit moins d'une heure plus tard. Edward la sortit de mon ventre alors que je somnolais un peu, terrassée par la morphine et la douleur. Il me tendit fièrement notre fille, ses yeux brillaient de joie, les miens étaient inondés de larmes. Elle était magnifique, son regard était déjà très vif et je me dis qu'elle m'avait reconnue.

Après que Renesmée m'ait mordu le sein, je mourus en lui souriant.

« A plus tard mon amour… » me dit Edward.


	19. Chapitre 19

**A l'avance – Chapitre 19**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Si je ne l'avais pas lu, je n'y aurais pas cru. Bella restait immobile tandis qu'elle subissait les affres de la transformation. Je restais en permanence à ses côtés, rarement seul. Renesmée ne me quittait que pour être changée et pour être nourrie. Charlie passa de longues heures avec moi, me racontant mille anecdotes sur Bella. Il adorait bercer sa petite fille, déjà sous le charme.

Ma famille aussi vint me soutenir, chacun avec des paroles rassurantes pour Bella. Rosalie fut encore plus gaga pour sa nièce que dans le livre. J'avais du instaurer des créneaux horaires pour chaque membre de la famille puisse tenir Renesmée. Notre enfant ne fut jamais posé dans son lit durant ces trois jours.

Enfin Alice nous annonça le réveil de Bella, par précaution, tous sortirent de la chambre et s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine.

Ma Bella était encore plus belle, son cœur avait cessé de battre mais je voyais son âme lumineuse resplendir.

« Edward. » dit-elle, étonnée d'entendre si parfaitement sa propre voix.

« Merci Bella. »

« Je t'aime. »

Elle m'embrassa avec fougue, je me demandai si elle faisait exprès de tester sa force sur moi.

Comme dans les livres, Bella n'eut pas beaucoup de difficultés à rester proches de Nessie et de Charlie. Ce dernier avait décidé de demeurer auprès de nous, aussi longtemps que Renesmée grandirait. Il démissionna de son poste de sheriff sans regret.

Par la suite, alors que je passai mes journées avec ma femme et ma fille et mes nuits à aimer Bella, toute notre famille s'installa définitivement sur l'ile. Chaque couple eut sa maison, construite par nous même.

Bella avait décidé de vivre sur l'eau, nous avions donc conçu une grande maison sur pilotis. Alice et Jasper s'étaient éloignés dans les terres, Charlie avait fait son nid près de la maison de Carlisle et Esmé. Rose et Emmett avait vécu plusieurs mois dans une simple cabane. Nous avions du tous insister pour qu'ils se construisent enfin une maison insonorisée.

Charlie garda le contact avec Billy, il lui demandait toujours des nouvelles de Jacob et tous nous appréhendions les réponses de l'indien. Bella n'en disait rien mais je savais qu'elle craignait que Jacob rencontre une autre jeune femme et se marie. Mais ce dernier passa par une phase difficile, il se sentait très seul. Jacob avait muté quand Nessie était née, laissant Sam retourner à une vie plus normale.

Six ans après notre départ, nous revînmes à Forks. Mon père accepta la proposition de Carlisle d'intégrer le clan Cullen sans pour autant être transformer. Il organisa la rencontre entre Jacob et Nessie, le coup de foudre eut lieu entre eux.

Carlisle fit prévenir Aro que je m'étais marié avec Bella après l'avoir transformée ainsi que sa sœur. Alice avait vu l'agacement des Volturis mais ils étaient avant tout du côté de la loi et il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils apprennent nos petites transgressions.

* * *

_Reste le dernier chapitre... très court!_


	20. Chapitre 20

**A l'avance – Chapitre 20 (le dernier)**

* * *

**PDV Marcus**

Je pris la note entre mes doigts et mes lèvres s'étirèrent un très court instant. Puis je la rendis à Aro et repris mon air détaché.

« Au moins, il ne cherche pas intentionnellement à agrandir son clan. Edward s'est enfin trouvé une compagne, à la bonne heure. » soupira mon frère.

Autrefois j'avais été le maitre de notre trio mais Aro m'avait destitué et dans ma douleur, je m'étais laissé faire. Il ignorait encore quelques détails sur moi et mes secrets étaient aussi bien gardés que les siens. Une loi nous concernait exclusivement : Aro ne devait jamais lire en moi ou Caius et inversement, nous ne devions pas tenter de l'espionner d'une autre façon.

En retournant dans mes appartements un peu plus tard, je saisis mon téléphone portable et tapai un court message :

« Merci Stephenie. Tout s'est déroulé comme tu l'avais prévu. Renesmée est adulte maintenant et les Volturis ne lui feront rien. »

FIN

* * *

_Une fois de plus je laisse en suspend la fin de l'histoire, ainsi que le pourquoi du comment. Faites-vous votre idée sur les motivations de Marcus et sur l'identité de la mystérieuse « Stephenie » et parlez-moi en dans une review !_

_Merci à toutes pour les reviews et pour m'avoir suivie, j'espère vous retrouver très bientôt!_

Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie une fois de plus. A bientôt !


End file.
